


Our Life

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: This story is set before the Falcon and the Winter Soldier. Everything I write since Endgame assumes that another Steve Rogers came from a parallel world to be with Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Avengers [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496714
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades





	Our Life

**Our Lives  
By CC  
March 2021**

I make no money with this. I’m only having fun writing the stories. This is better understood after reading Back Again and All is Well, but all you need to know is that Steve Rogers comes from a parallel universe where Bucky died before Thanos’ snap. When this Steve was tasked with returning the stones he decided to stay in this world.

* * *

“We have to go back,” Bucky said. He was standing in the kitchen, apparently concentrated on making breakfast, but Steve knew him enough by now. Something was wrong, and it was taking his lover’s hard-won peace of mind. This was not the James of his world, Steve mused as he came and embraced Bucky from behind. His former lover had been an orphan who used to live in Camp Lehigh, younger than Steve, That James was dead now. 

“Did Sam email you?”

Bucky nodded, and turned off the kitchen. He was so tense that even his flesh-like arm was rock-hard. 

“What did he say?”

“Not much, but I have to go back.”

Steve made him turn around. “Then we will go back, together.”

Bucky went into his arms and Steve kissed him softly and ran his hands down his lover’s back until he relaxed. 

“I wish we could stay here forever,” Bucky said. “Going back… I will have to wear the metal arm again and become the weapon---”

“Not a weapon, Buck, not anymore. You are no longer the Winter Soldier. You are James Barnes, and nobody will take your free will again.”

“There are memories I will never forget, Steve. I know it was not my fault, but it was I who killed those people. While we were here, I could pretend that I was another man who has woken up from a horrible nightmare.”

“It was a horrible nightmare, Bucky, and now you are free to start a new life.”

“Am I?”

Steve brushed a stray lock of hair off Bucky’s forehead. “None of us are completely free, love, but we can try to live a life as normal as possible. I will go with you, and once whatever is happening is over, we will come back and continue living our life together.”


End file.
